


The wet dream before Christmas - Khan

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Khan - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Khan

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italic are quotes from movies/tv series.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Dammit. It’s Christmas. BODY, LET ME SLEEEEP!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

 

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. Shrieking, she took a few steps back, then squinted her eyes. John Harrison, a.k.a Khan, was sitting quietly in the chair, holding two cups of coffee. He narrowed his eyes and nodded to the ottoman. “Come sit with me, Holly.”, he said sternly.

 

Holly hitched a breath, her eyes wide, and complied. No one messed with Khan. She took the coffee he was handing her and sat on the ottoman, trying to gather the sides of her robe over her thighs, wishing she had worn her longer robe. “What…how...why?” she stammered.

“You drank a lot of wine last night and you still look tired. You should finish that coffee.”

Nodding, Holly took a long sip, realizing the coffee was exactly like she took it, one cream and two Splenda. She glanced at Khan, who was sitting as straight as a board, his coffee on his knee. “You...still haven’t answered my question,” she murmured. Khan leaned over quickly, so fast that Holly jerked and tilted her mug, pouring coffee all over herself. “Dammit! I just washed this!” she hissed as she stood up. She went to the kitchen, finding a wet rag but it was useless. She’d have to throw the robe in the wash again and take a shower herself, the coffee sticking to her skin.

Sighing, she turned around to head upstairs, thinking the shower would also clear her thoughts and make her realize Khan wasn’t there but when she started walking, she hit a wall of muscles. Khan was standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking at her. “The shower is running upstairs. Shall we?” he asked as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Holly shrieked once again but when he gripped her ass with one hand, she sucked in a breath and her mouth took the shape of an o. “I don’t know who’s Christmas present this is, but I don’t care!” she told herself. Khan carried her upstairs and settled her on the floor, then peeled her out of her robe, finding her completely naked underneath.

“Quite beautiful, Holly,” he murmured as he caressed the swell of her breast while palming the other, Holly’s nipple perking when he pressed it. “Hmmm, I see you seem to not want to resist me?” he asked.

Holly closed her eyes and shook her head, as much to answer as to try and clear her mind. But Khan was still there when she opened her eyes, taking his clothes off. He was just like in the movie, his chest alabaster, chiseled, and he had muscles all in the right place. She reached and traced her finger between his pecs and shuddered when she stopped just above his pants. She hesitated, then looked up. Khan was staring at her, an eyebrow raised. “Why stop, Holly? Aren’t we showering?” he asked, his voice as low as ever.

“I thought I was,” she squealed. “I didn’t think you were joining me,” she added, kicking off her bunny slippers.

“I would not be undressing if that was not the case. But, why don’t you do the rest for me?”

Holly groaned and shook her head again, her strawberry blonde hair falling in her face. “I...uhm...okay!” she agreed as she popped the button to his pants, then unzipped them slowly. She pushed them down and her jaw dropped. Everything she had ever imagined about him was true. And there was no other word. “DAYAM,” she smiled. She slowly stepped in the walk-in shower and Khan followed her, a predatory look in his eyes. She stood under the water spray, her hair getting wet, and let the water wash the coffee away. She grabbed the shower gel and a loofah then starting cleaning herself, Khan still staring.

“Are you planning on ignoring me, Holly?” he growled.

Holly turned to him, a faint smile on her lips. “What if I was?”

Khan grabbed her by the hair and backed her up against the wall, his hand protecting her head. “That simply won’t do,” he snarled. He pressed himself against her, making Holly whimper, her knees buckling. “So, _shall we begin_?” he growled.

Holly reached up and as soon as she clasped her hands behind his neck, he bent down, letting go of her hair, then ran his hands from her sides to the back of her thighs, propping her up against the shower wall. Holding her there with one arm behind her back, his other hand gripped his hard cock and he pressed himself at her entrance. “Are you wet for me, Holly?” he groaned.

Holly didn’t reply, only biting her lip, and she nodded. Khan buried his face in her neck and when he thrust in, he bit down on her shoulder, Holly crying out as he did. “FUUUCK!” she cried out. Khan didn’t slow down, didn’t even let her adjust. He just pounded her hard and fast, his hand now gripping her ass, pushing her forward when he thrust in. Holly muffled her screams in his neck, certain that the neighbours would hear her if she kept on being this loud.

“Have you ever been fucked like this Holly? By any man?” he asked in a low voice. “No, probably not. No man is like me. Because _I am better,_ ” he hissed as he bit down on the other side of her neck, pounding away. The more he thrusted, the more he bottomed out and Holly’s eyes rolled back when he slipped his free hand on her cunt, his fingers drumming on her clit. “Is this better, Holly?” he hissed.

 

“Yes! OH FUCK YES!" she screamed out, her head leaning back. Khan kept a constant rhythm, pulling almost completely out only to slam himself back in. Holly dug her nails in his back, raking them along his shoulder blades as she tried to breathe. Only whimpers came out of her mouth.

“Do you want to come, Holly? Do you deserve to?” Khan growled. Holly nodded, gripping his hair as she leaned back. Khan gripped her breasts, one by one, kneading them roughly, before wrapping his hand around her throat. “Beg me, Holly. I want to hear you beg.”

“Oh shit, fuck...yes don’t stop!” she whined, biting her lip enough to draw blood.

Khan pressed his hand a little tighter around her throat. “That’s not begging. Again,” he snarled.

Holly sucked in a breath and her eyes widened. “FUCK YES! Please, please let me cum, PLEASE!” she pleaded.

“Good girl, Holly,” Khan murmured as he rammed in harder, quickly slipping his hand back down to her clit to rub it. It took a few seconds for Holly to tilt over the edge, screaming as a mind blowing orgasm tore through her, making her spasm in Khan’s arms, her insides milking him. He growled in her ear and spilled himself, still thrusting through Holly’s climax.

Holly’s grip on him loosened and Khan held her tightly, turning off the water. He carried her outside the shower, putting her down only to wrap her in a towel, then brought her to her room, walking around naked. He laid her down and tucked her in after pressing the water out of her hair. When he turned to get out of the room, Holly grabbed his arm and yanked him back, making him fall into bed with her. “You’re not going anywhere,” she giggled.

A smile etched on Khan’s face as he nestled behind her. Holly grabbed her phone and quickly texted Ivy.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

She put the phone back down on the night table and made herself comfortable into Khan’s arms, dozing off quickly.


End file.
